Je suis une chose qui pensé
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: [WELCOME TO NIGHT VALE] Mientras Carlos está "no atrapado" en el desierto, hay cierta oscuridad en Cecil que no lo deja en paz.


**Je suis une chose qui pensé**

_PruePhantomhive_

—O—

**(Disclaimer)**

Los personajes y escenarios de _Welcome to Night Vale _pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

**(Resumen)**

Mientras Carlos está "no atrapado" en el desierto, hay _cierta _oscuridad en Cecil que no lo deja en paz.

—O—

Es a partir de que su acuarela del rostro de Carlos queda destruida —justo como la mitad de su estudio y gran parte de su esperanza—, que Cecil comienza a darse cuenta de lo mal que se siente —y no es el _buen_ tipo de «mal»—.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo — ¿qué es el tiempo, en realidad?—desde la última vez que compartió su vida con alguien —a decir verdad, no está «seguro» de _qué tanto_ alguna vez lo hizo— y Carlos lo habituó a cierta rutina que, con él en el Otro Mundo Desértico, se ve obligado a romper —en mil cachitos, con trituradora y todo— y, ¡vaya!, _no _le gusta.

Le desagrada tener que meterse cada noche en una cama vacía — ¿qué tan vacía? Está seguro de que nunca está completamente solo y, no, no está pensando en la vigilancia gubernamental, sino en esos seres invisibles a los que sólo se les puede distinguir por el rabillo del ojo, estando muy ebrio… o sólo perturbado emocionalmente— y verse obligado a fingir dormir para alguien que ni siquiera está ahí —aunque está convencido de que Carlos sabe que lo hace, ahí donde está, y aprecia la intención, a pesar de la distancia—. No es lo mismo, ¿sí? No tener a alguien a quien alcanzar con manos imaginarias o poder espiar sus sueños cuando llegan a la fase más profunda —Carlos suele soñar mucho con mecheros bunsen, placas Petri, probetas y, bueno… Arby's—.

Estaba tan acostumbrado a hundir la nariz en su perfecto —_purrrrrfecto_—cabello, a abrirle la boca con cuidado con los dedos sólo para ver esos dientes blancos que siempre le han recordado un cementerio, a oler su aroma particular —químicos y desinfectante de pisos, ¿goma de mascar de lavanda? (¡¿enserio?!)— y restregarse contra él como un gato, incluso cuando estos no le agradan tanto, menos imitarlos, para tratar de mezclar los de ambos —Carlos tiene el sueño tan pesado, que nunca se dio cuenta…—. Pero ahora está _solo_ —los rasguños de la Mujer Anciana Sin Rostro Que Secretamente Vive En Su Casa tampoco tienen el puesto número uno en la lista de las mejores compañías—.

Trata de sacarle provecho a la ausencia de Carlos, moviendo cosas por aquí, imaginando —y generando— otras por allá, dibujando con un poco de sangre —y salsa de tomate, porque un sujeto no puede sangrar _tanto—_, debajo de los sillones y los portarretratos, «durmiendo» con la bata-pijama de su novio científico y usando una que otra bajo su poncho de colores al ir a trabajar, pidiéndole a Michelle música melancólica que escuchar en _soledad_ —obviamente, la chica nunca le da lo que quiere, sino lo que ella _sabe_ que quiere pero él no, porque la experta en música es ella y conocer los gustos musicales de alguien con sólo verlo a la cara es una habilidad necesaria para el puesto, solicitada explícitamente en el contrato de empleo (que ella misma redactó), por lo que casi siempre se va a casa con sonidos de aves graznando a toda potencia, rugidos de panteras, perforadoras hidráulicas y alguien escribiendo con lápiz en una libreta (suish, suish, suish, suish)—.

Otros internos mueren mientras tanto, pero ni siquiera puede notarlo, así que no hay muchas condolencias al aire, por lo que el fantasma de uno de ellos —William Algo— va a reclamarle su falta de interés personalmente, hasta que Cecil tiene suficiente y deja de prestarle atención, lo que sólo lo enfurece por lo que, al día siguiente, todos sus muebles, cuidadosamente alineados, amanecen de cabeza y, de hecho, decidiendo que le gustan más así, no hace nada por acomodarlos otra vez: ahora pasa sus tardes sentado en el forro marrón y sucio de un sillón volteado, bebiendo tisana con un toque de brandy y mirando un punto vacío en la pared que tiene delante, esperando a que un día se acabe y el otro empiece para seguir adelante _de nuevo_… o algo por el estilo, porque no está muy seguro de qué ha estado haciendo en _meses_ —en ocasiones, es como si una energía extraña se apoderara de su cuerpo y lo moviera por él: antes era extraño, pero ahora le viene como anillo al dedo, así que no se queja ni lo cuestiona—.

Las botellas de alcohol se siguen acumulando en el suelo de la habitación principal—pronto podrá hacer una interesante manualidad con ellas, está seguro— y sus ojos están cada vez más irritados, al igual que su corazón —lo sabe, se lo ha confiado—. Es gracioso lo mucho que ha pensado últimamente en su madre y su afinidad con el licor que, al parecer, comparten. También en aquella por mantenerlo lejos y se pregunta si…

Cuando habla con Carlos, sin embargo, alguna parte privilegiada de su psique, que sólo aparece en momentos como esos, consigue aparentar que todo está bien y que sigue esperando, que_ siempre_ estará esperando, que Carlos decida volver… o él, _irse_.

Quizás está siendo dramático, a lo mejor se lo está tomando todo demasiado a pecho, pero, ¡pero!, no puede evitarlo. Hay un vacío en su interior, uno casi tan grande como el que se encuentra en el centro de la galaxia, aumentando de tamaño porque nunca parece tener suficiente y esa es la clara amenaza de que está dispuesto a tragárselo sin piedad. Es, en ocasiones como ésta que se trata de una verdadera lástima el pertenecer a esa minoría de ciudadanos de Night Vale que pueden sentir dolor: el suyo es grande e inclemente y a veces lo hace pensar que el físico sería mejor.

Es cuando su malestar alcanza el pico más alto, que comienza a notarla: una sombra oscura moviéndose a sus espaldas a donde quiera que va, respirando su aire, pisando sus huellas, viendo lo mismo que él ve y nadie más puede. Y, por más que trata de hablarle, de preguntarle su propósito, la sombra sólo se queda ahí, silenciosa y pesada, observándolo, haciéndolo sentir expuesto y vulnerable a pesar de que no se trata más que de una gran masa hecha de negrura, pero que extrañamente le recuerda una figura humanoide, casi tan alta como él mismo, pero más ancha y abierta, capaz de mimetizarse con las tinieblas que Cecil ha provocado alrededor de su ser, rompiendo bombillas y bloqueando cualquier acceso de luz que pueda venir del exterior. De hecho, desde que Carlos se_ fue_, su única iluminación sólo ha provenido del fuego crepitante encendido en la chimenea, a veces rojo, otras verde, algunas más azul, y de alguna luz fantasmal que viene a visitar sin querer, tras traspasar las paredes del departamento accidentalmente, pero nunca permanecen demasiado.

Así que, la sombra y él.

En años, no se ha podido ver en un espejo, pero la sombra es lo más parecido a hacerlo, sobre todo cuando se topan de frente: hay cerrazón ahí, una soledad muy grande y una desesperación que irradia en todas direcciones pero que sólo él puede contemplar, como tantas otras cosas.

Al final, cuando su vida se ve obligada a desarrollarse fuera del estudio, sólo son él y la sombra, tratando de sobrevivir en medio del vacío que, está seguro, ambos sienten —o, quizás, la sombra es la personificación de esa misma vaciedad, dispuesta a recordarle siempre, siguiéndolo a todos lados, que _algo _le falta y que no podrá estar completo de nuevo hasta que lo recupere—.

Pero cómo decirle a Carlos —con la misma facilidad con la que Carlos le dijo lo que debían hacer para poder estar _juntos_, al menos unos días—, que lo necesita de regreso para poder volver a respirar como hacía_ antes_, para volver a sentirse cómo_ antes_ e impedir que toda esa negrura siga aferrándose a él, llevándolo hacia abajo, hacia la Nada.

Carlos suele llamarlo dramático de cariño, pero Cecil está seguro de que un científico no puede comprender completamente toda la _emoción_ que una palabra así implica. Él, por otro lado, sabe de espacios abiertos, inmensos y desocupados, de huecos en el pecho que duelen sin que muchas veces entienda el motivo y, sobre todo, de gente que se aleja con tal de no tenerlo cerca… pero bueno, no hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto: sólo es un humilde anfitrión de radio, después de todo. Tiene las manos atadas en la espalda aunque su voz vuele libre a los canales auditivos de todos los ciudadanos de ésta pequeña comunidad.

A veces, cuando tiene la cabeza demasiado aturdida por el alcohol y se encuentra sentado en su rincón favorito de la recámara que compartieron, tratando de enfocar, con parpadeos, en medio de la negrura, la sombra sólo se postra encima de su cuerpo, como una manta espesa e incapaz de propiciarle algún calor, y lo hace pensar que, quizás, Carlos y él siempre estuvieron destinados a ser y eso explicaría por qué el científico apareció en Night Vale de la forma en que lo hizo: quizás el Universo —si es que en verdad existe alguno— enmarañó toda una trama para sacarlo de su realidad habitual y ponerlo en la de Cecil que, la mayor parte del tiempo, _es_ una cosa cuando, por dentro, se siente como _otra_.

Esa debe ser la razón detrás de ésta sensación de estar hueco internamente, como si una mano invisible se hubiera cansado de verlo poseyendo pulmones, corazón e intestinos y se los hubiera arrancado para desecharlos en algún sitio, muy lejos y oculto de él. En otro mundo… uno lleno de sol, arena y… _montañas. _

Recuerda viejos amores, pero sólo como conceptos que, por más que trata de pincharlos y sacarlos a la superficie, no llegan completos y se sienten más como acordarse de la anécdota contada por otra persona que como hechos de su propia vida, oh, pero Carlos… dulce, perfecto, tierno Carlos.

La sombra se ríe contra su oído cuando piensa en su amante —el de _ambos, _le susurra la criatura—de esa manera y, lo gracioso —lo _verdaderamente_ gracioso—, es que lo haga a través de la boca de Cecil, como si fueran un mismo ser.

¿Lo son? ¿Esa cosa salió de él? Es decir, no sería la primera vez que algo así sucede, pero es extraño: si quisiera desperdiciar su energía en alguna cosa, sería en proyectarse al Otro Mundo Desértico para estar con el amor de su vida, pero, lamentablemente, no puede hacerlo, porque hay algo allá que simplemente no parece llevarse bien del todo con Night Vale, así que sólo Carlos puede proyectarse hacia acá… y tiene la pésima —cruel, ¡tan cruel!— costumbre de hacerlo sólo cuando se acuerda —muy ocasionalmente— o cuando Cecil lloriquea lo suficiente durante alguna llamada para sonsacarlo.

Y es tan injusto.

Tan, tan, tan injusto.

La sombra lo repite, usando exactamente su tono de voz. Lo abraza y lo arrulla: sostiene la botella contra sus labios y lo acompaña en la bebida hasta que su cabeza no es apta para seguir pensando y sólo se trata de un globo lleno de materia e ideas que ni siquiera está cien por ciento convencido de que existan u ocurran en realidad.

La oscuridad se vuelve cada día más grande y la garra que le sujeta las entrañas —ésta vez más metafórica que real, gracias, porque esa clase de cosas hay que especificarlas en éste lugar— cobra cada vez más fuerza, amenazando con conseguir lo que el tiempo simplemente no ha logrado…

—O—

Sus vacaciones son aprobadas y sumergirse en el parque para perros no es sencillo al principio, pero lo consigue, apretando la mandíbula y los puños, dando pequeños pasos por la arena al principio hasta que consigue armarse de valor y avanzar y avanzar y avanzar.

El sol es extraño en éste lugar, demasiado amarillo y brillante, y, con cada paso que da, la larga sombra que se proyecta a sus espaldas se vuelve más larga y débil.

Es cuando ha recorrido el trecho más extenso que se atreve a mirar por encima del hombro y se da cuenta de que la sombra no es más que un delgadísimo hilo oscuro, casi gris, que tiembla como una onda, esforzándose por seguir unida a él y, a la vez, a Night Vale. Pasa saliva, sintiendo el impulso de volver sobre sus pasos cuando nota la forma en que el hilo se aferra a sus tobillos, como una telaraña sin energías, pero toma aire por la nariz y encamina su mirada de nuevo hacia su propósito, a lo que necesita, oculto tras las dunas de arena, que se agita con el aire y dibuja patrones extraños.

Sigue caminando hacia el sitio donde se encontrará con Carlos y, cuando su andar se vuelve más liviano, _sabe _que el lazo se ha roto, pero no mira abajo para confirmarlo. Es libre y, al mismo tiempo, hay algo dentro de él que ansía, desesperadamente, volver a la prisión de tinieblas.

—O—

El beso de reencuentro es tan enérgico que, por un segundo, casi se siente como si Carlos le estuviera robando el alma con la boca —una vez lo intentaron, sólo para experimentar, porque eso hacen las parejas y, bueno, no fue del todo agradable, pero se sintió _bien_—. El científico lo empuja contra la encimera de su casa improvisada y Cecil se deja llevar por el impulso para permitirle encaramarlo sobre ella; le rodea la cintura con las piernas mientras hunde los dedos en ese espeso cabello negro, ribeteado de blanco, y lo oye suspirar dentro de su boca, como si él mismo estuviera respirando por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Cuando el beso termina, Carlos se aparta de él, con los labios demasiado húmedos, y hunde el rostro en su cuello; Cecil ladea la cabeza para permitirle un mejor acceso y, cuando dientes le rozan la yugular, algo salvaje despierta en su vientre y lo obliga a cerrar los ojos, sólo para proteger sus retinas de la intensa luz amarilla que entra por las ventanas, de cortinas descorridas.

Un instinto primario dentro de su cabeza extraña la oscuridad de Night Vale e incluso a la sombra, pero otro, uno más grande y bestial, le dice que está en el sitio correcto, con la persona adecuada a quien puede pertenecerle para _siempre_ sin temer perderlo como a los _demás. _Tiembla de entusiasmo mientras las manos de Carlos le recorren la espalda —porque, al parecer, eso que dijo al aire fue puramente cierto y lleva mucho tiempo _esperando_ éste encuentro— y, cuando el científico le rodea la cintura para prácticamente cargar todo su peso hacia el único sillón de la estancia —bastante innovador, hecho sólo con materiales encontrados en un… bueno, desierto— y arrinconarlo contra los cojines, no puede evitar que una sonrisa se dibuje en sus labios y, ésta vez, la felicidad logra reflejarse en sus ojos.

Carlos respira, aliviado, antes de besarlo de nuevo.

—O—

Apenas vuelve a Night Vale, la sombra se aferra a sus tobillos con una fuerza que casi lo hace tropezar, pero consigue mantenerse de pie, sujetándose a los barrotes de la verja. Trata de fingir que conserva algo de decoro mientras emprende_n_ el camino de vuelta a casa y, una vez allí, Cecil se desviste en la negrura —benditas, benditas tinieblas que nada tienen que envidiarle a ese sol fulgurante que no hizo más que quemarle los ojos y mostrarle un lado de la vida que, en realidad, no quería ver, porque no podría traerlo con él—, se pone la bata de Carlos que ha seleccionado como la más cómoda para pasar la noche y se sumerge de cara contra el colchón, amplio, frío y vacío, a excepción de él y la sombra, que desliza largos dedos por su cabello y cuello, donde sabe que aún conserva marcas de los besos que Carlos le dio, tratando de obsequiarle una señal de que, a pesar de la distancia, siempre volverán a estar juntos de una forma o de otra.

Cierra los ojos y la sombra se acomoda a su lado, apenas perceptible pero palpable y, por primera vez, Cecil se anima a estirar una mano y tratar de tocarla como ella hace con él.

Ahora sabe que no está ahí para dañarlo, sino para mantenerlo a flote en medio de sus tribulaciones, porque, después de todo, la oscuridad siempre lo ha hecho sentir más seguro que la luz.

—O—

Espero no haber confundido la cronología de eventos.

Como autora, es muy importante para mí conocer su opinión sobre mis historias. Creo que es poco lo que pide un autor comparado a lo que reciben ustedes de cualquiera que se dedique a escribir —un escape, un buen rato, algo que los haga sonreír—, así que, por favor, siéntanse libres de comentar —y si no, espero que le tomen una foto a Khoshekh por accidente—.

Recuerden que me encuentran en:

**Página de FB: **_PruePhantomhive _(actualizaciones, nuevas historias, recomendaciones y muchas otras cosas).

**Canal de YouTube: **_Prudence Hummel _(mucha ecología).

Bisous.


End file.
